What He Wants To Know
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: Being Ally's boyfriend is the best thing that ever happened to Austin. He gets to find out things about her that no one else can. Auslly Oneshot collection.
1. He Writes the Song

HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S I_AM_THE_PRINCESS

IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED SOMETHING! BUT NOW THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE! I WENT THROUGH A TIME WHEN I HAD NO INSPIRATION FOR THE AUSTIN AND ALLY FANDOM BUT THAT IS NOW GONE! AFTER WATCHING ALL THE EPISODES AGAIN, SEEING THE NEW ONE (FUTURE SOUNDS & FESTIVAL SONGS) I HAVE BEEN STRUCK BY LIGHTING COATED IN INSPIRATION.

THAT BEING SAID THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT COLLECTION OF MAINLY DIFFERENT TIMES ABOUT AUSLLY. THE FIRST ONE TAKES PLACE AFTER TUNES AND TRIALS AND THE EPISODE BEFORE THAT. THEN THE REST IS IDEAS THAT I CAME UP WITH.

THE COLLECTION IS ABOUT ALL THE TIMES THAT AUSTIN ENJOYED…WAIT SCRATCH THAT LOVED…BEING ALLY'S FRIEND AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HER BOYFRIEND. THAT BEING SAID I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. FOLLOW, COMMENT, AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.

^_^ I_AM_THE_PRINCESS

* * *

In all of Austin's years not being with Ally has been the worst pain he had ever endured and he had gone through a lot. For example he had nodes on his vocal chords, almost lost his career multiple times, was mauled by a pack of fans, chased after by crazy ex-girlfriends, and has so far survived Dez's antics. Out of those events the worst feeling was losing Ally.

They had tried dating once but it was awkward. They were too worried about being able to save their friendship if the broke up to ever actually give themselves a chance to fall more in love. The break up hit Austin hard. It might not seem like it from the outside, but on the inside it wreaked havoc on his heart. The blonde would toss and turn for countless sleepless nights. All he could do was think about Ally.

Any time he closed his eyes he would see her beautiful face. Her big brown eyes her and those soft lips that he got to kiss one time. They only kissed once but that was enough to fully captivate Austin. When he would try to sleep he would see her perfect dark hair and clear skin. He would think about the way her face would flush pink when he got close to her. He missed it. Even though it was short lived he missed it. A lot.

After the split everything about them seemed forced. The friendly smiles that he lived for at one time were now fake glances that they used for Dez's and Trish's sakes. The times they spent writing songs was uncomfortable. Ally didn't look happy and more and this killed him. He thinks back to days before Ally was finally signed to Starr Records. He had been so excited for her when he heard Jimmy wanted to see her. Austin tried to think that he was just happy for his best friend to be reaching yet another one of her dreams, but in the way back of his mind he wanted her to get the record deal for selfish reasons. He thought that if she got signed to his record label then they would have more in common. If he asked her out again then they could get further than "How cool is this fork".

When the incident where team Austin, and now Team Ally, destroyed Kira's song his heart broke for her. He knew that there was not chance that she would get signed now. He didn't think that he was going to lose his contract over the ordeal but things happen. Even though not being a signed recording artist was a deep blow it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. He would still have his friends, his family, and Ally.

At first when he found out that Ally was going to give Kira her song in exchange for the head of Starr Records to consider taking him back he was furious. He thought that this was such a stupid move. There were plenty of other Labels out there but there was only one song that Ally felt defined her. She was going to give that up for him. Flashes of regret, more frustration, sorrow, and then love ran through his veins. If she cared enough about him to give up her song then he cared enough about her to help her reach her dream. Even if her getting signed meant that he wouldn't be.

When Jimmy finally gave Ally and Austin a contract Austin had been fully prepared to give sacrifice his career for hers. He was relieved when it didn't come to that and so was Ally. That event made them close again. So close that she got him his own song writing book.

"Write about someone you care about." Ally's words were echoing in his head as he sat in the empty practice room. The only person he could think about though was Ally and that would be very awkward if his first official song that he wrote was about her.

He sighed in defeat running his hands through his blonde hair. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The rest of the day Austin had been out with Dez. They were sitting in the food court by Mini's where a boy and a girl where giggling to each other. He tried not to pay attention to them. That should have been him and Ally.

"Awwww" Dez's voice flooded through Austin's ears.

"What is it?" the blonde asks curiously.

"The girl over there just told her boyfriend that she always knew he would steal her heart." He whispered in that stupid voice he used.

"Dez your still not the Love Whisper." Austin said while turning back to the french-fry tower the two friends were building.

Steal your heart huh. He thought to himself. He wished that he was able to steal Ally's heart more than anything. That's when he had his epiphany. Ally was a person he cared deeply about and Steal Your Heart seemed like a good idea… He couldn't fight the smile that hit his face as he wrote down the idea on a napkin. He laughed and Dez looked at him like he is crazy. He might be crazy though considering he, Austin Moon, just got an idea for a song.

The next two days are a blur. Her finishes his first ever song that he wrote all by himself about the first girl that he knows he loves, and everyone wants to know who it's about. Anytime Trish asks him if it's about Ally he gets this queasy feeling and he knows that he can't let anyone find out it's about his favorite brown eyed brown haired awful dancing best friend.

He considered his secret to be safe even though all the magazines have put him on the cover. His face is surrounded by pictures of all his ex-girlfriends and then a small picture of his beautiful Ally. She doesn't like that picture of herself. No one will ever know who Steal Your Heart is actually about. He was confident in that until Val that stupid lady falsely accuses him of taking her song. He gets the same feeling in his chest from when Ally was willing to give up her song for him. There is no way he is letting this insane women take away a song. He owes it to Ally.

Austin is nervous as he sits in the court room. He is not supposed to be nervous because Austin Moon doesn't get nervous. Ally's hand is right by his and he wonders if it would be wrong to grab it. That wouldn't be a smart thing to do though because then everyone would know the song is about her. What would she think if the song was about her? Would it scare her away? Does she even want the song to be about her?

He wants to look over at her face but that would make it even more awkward than it already is. He feels bad for her. It must be uncomfortable for her to sit there and listen to Trish interrogate his former girlfriends. If Austin was in her position he knows that he couldn't do it. Ugh everything this girl does makes him like her even more.

The case is not going his way. Val switched Dez's suitcase and he has no evidence that he wrote the song. The only thing people know in the court room is that he didn't write the song for Brooke. That's a no brainer. The other girls go up to the stand and Ally finds out that he was trying to get Maroon 5 to play at her birthday party, even though her birthday is in February and right now it's July.

Trish then gets the idea for him to sing his song for everyone. Well isn't that wonderful? He gets to sing a song about a certain girl in front of all the possible girls it could be. He dances around the room trying to involve everyone in it. Don't look at Ally. Don't look at Ally. That thought keeps echoing inside his brain. He finds himself sitting in the chair behind the podium.

Maybe he should have looked at Ally because Trish was able to figure out the song was about her. Stupid eight seasons of that crime show. Ally approaches the stand with a stunned look on her face. She looks truly adorable. Well there not way around it now. There is not even a small possibility that he could lie to those brown eyes.

"Austin, is that true? Is the song about me?" she asks flashing him that perfect angel's smile.

"Yes." He feels himself mumble.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" he can't tell if that is hope in her voice.

"Pshh no." she stares at him her eyes challenging him.

"Yes," he blurts out. He has to get out of this situation. This is not how he wanted to tell her that he still liked her.

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship." He rushes the sentence out of his mouth.

"I understand," she starts, but he wonders if she really believes him, "Our friendship is important. I feel that way too." She flashes him a look that says we're talking about this later.

The judge approves him to be not guilty and then an unnecessary dance party breaks out but he's not complaining. This will give him more time to figure out what to say to Ally.

After the events of the day, Team Austin/Ally found themselves at Sonic Boom getting ready for a TV marathon. Ally was up in the practice room setting up while Dez and Trish went to the store to get popcorn. This left Austin by himself down stairs. Ally had told him she was going to go back down to the store level to get him when she was done setting up but it had been a while and Austin was getting nervous. He had finally planned what he was going to say to her. Austin was never known for his patience.

He walked up the stairs only to stop outside the door when he heard a voice. A beautiful and delicate feminine voice. Ally.

**_"You're a good boy_**

**_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_**

**_From a magazine_**

**_But it's a new world_**

**_And I know so well the side of you no one ever seen."_**

She was singing Steal Your Heart to herself with a smile on her face while she moved blankets and pillows around the floor. He listened as she changed a few words. Austin leaned against the door frame to go unnoticed.

_**"Hey now baby**_

_**No doubt about it**_

_**Boy you drive me crazy**_

_**I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me**_

_**Wanna steal your heart**_

_**Steal your heart" **_she paused only to add her own line from the top of her head

_**"Maybe if he confessed**_

_**Didn't deny it**_

_**We could have it all**_

_**Everything we are**_

_**So toughen up**_

_**Go on and try it**_

_**No matter what you do**_

_**You're gonna steal my heart" **_she laughed to herself.

_**"I confess**_

_**I kinda like it**_

_**That you're innocent**_

_**Keepin' up your guard**_

_**If you break it down**_

_**So you can't hide it**_

_**No matter what you do you're gonna steal my heart."**_

He listened to the words that she sang. Maybe if he confessed, didn't deny it. That meant she liked him too. His heartbeat got faster.

"I like your version better Alls." He said making her jump. He moved into the room.

"Austin how long were you standing there?" she said nervously. She's so adorable.

"Long enough." He answered walking over to her.

"Oh" that was the last thing said before he pressed his lips to hers. She dropped the pillow that she was holding and moved her hand to his chest. The other went into his hair. He could feel her smiling through the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

This is exactly what he wanted. He nipped at her lower lip and she side in contentment. He could get use to this. They broke apart.

"I still like you Ally. You mean the world to me." He started continuing as he saw her smile.

"We should give us another try. No matter what happens we are still going to be music partners and best friends," he looked her directly in the eyes, "I know it."

She leaned on her tip toes to reach his lips and planted a soft kiss against them. They were going to be fine.

The line to his song that he wrote had a new meaning now.

"I know so well the side of you no one ever seen"

Even though he already knew so much about her, he longed to learn more about the secrets she tried to keep. He wanted to learn everything about her not only as a best friend but as a boyfriend.

"AWWWW" Dez's voice filled the room.

"Did I call it or what?" asked an excited Trish.

"I knew you two would get together." They say at the same time before breaking out into an argument.

"Really guys?" Austin asks annoyed.

"They won't notice." Ally says before reaching up to kiss him again.

Yeah he could get used to this.


	2. He Wants to Know She Loves to Shop

The blue fuzzy couch that the blonde superstar was sitting on was starting to get annoying. Dez was having a field day playing with the fabric but Austin on the other hand was growing tired of drawing squiggles to entertain himself. It didn't help that the entire room smelled like an overpowering combination of candy and flowers. Or that the playlist coming from the speakers wasn't pleasing to listen to. Also dealing with fan girls throwing themselves at him did nothing but add to his discomfort.

So why was he sitting in the middle of a Charlotte Russe department store with his red headed director? For the same reason why he went to every store that a teenage girl dreams about, his manager and song writer were on a shopping spree. The most important fact was that his songwriter just so happened to be his beautiful girlfriend. Austin sighs in annoyance at what went down this morning. Ally just had to use that flirty girly charm on him.

_**Earlier that day**_

Ally was standing at the far side of the counter with her back to the door ask she spoke Trish. Austin had every urge to walk up behind her and pull her into a hug. So that's what he did. He brought his hand up to his lips signaling Trish to be silent on the fact that he was in the store. She made a very discreet nod showing she would comply. He quietly hopped the counter so he was standing behind his favorite brunette on the planet, and then pulled her close. He laughed at the girlish squeal she made. Ally is just adorable.

"Hey there beautiful." He says placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Austin Moon you scared me." She says seriously and glares at Trish. She must have realized that Trish had been able to see him walk in to the store.

"Alls you still up for later?" the Latina girl asks.

"Of course I am," she answers excitedly, "I can close up in twenty minutes and then we can go."

"Perfect." Trish says before leaving because she forgot to get fired at where ever she got a job now.

The conversation had seemed so normal. The girls obviously could understand what was going on. However Austin was like a lost puppy. Ally turned around leaning against the counter much to his displeasure. He knew he was pouting. She laughed and placed a hand on the side of his face, her delicate fingers running through his blonde locks. The pout came right off his face.

"So how are you Mr. Moon?" she asks him not expecting an answer, most of the time when she plays with his hair he can't focus at all. He swallows trying to clear his throat.

"Actually I'm confused at the moment," he answers, "What were you and Trish talking about?"

He watches as she purses her pink lips and then laughs.

"Trish has a few employ discounts left from the stores she worked at so we were going to go shopping."

"Shopping, seriously Alls?" He questioned. It's not that he minds going shopping; Team Austin/Ally had gone shopping together multiple times. However Trish takes forever in stores. She had to try on every pair of shoes in the room and then look at every single bag. Then she doesn't even get anything. Also he never really thought of Ally as a shopping type of girl.

"Yes Aus, shopping." He pouts again and crosses his arms.

"How am I supposed to spend time with you today if you're out shopping?"

She laughs again. She steps closer and leans on her tiptoes. Even though she is wearing wedged heels she still is a few inches shorter than him.

"Maybe you can come with us." She says punctuating each word with a kiss on the neck. Between the kisses and the hand tugging at his hair he's surprised he can still think.

"What about when you're trying stuff on. What am I supposed to do then?" he asks.

She moves her lips to his ear and whispers "Bring Dez."

When her warm lips brushed against his ear he couldn't fight the shiver that ripped through him. Think Austin. He repeated in his mind. Don't let her influence you again.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and shakes his head. She sighs and moves one hand to his folded arms. She trailed a finger up and down the skin gently. His forearm and part of bicep were visible due to the yellow V-neck he was wearing. Her other hand was still running through his hair. She placed a pout on her lips and made her brown orbs larger than usual. She made direct eye contact with him. He wanted to kick himself. There is no way he could say no now. He was struggling just to form that though.

She continued her ministrations for a while longer. It didn't matter to Austin though. He would let he play with his hair or run her fingers down his arm as much as she wanted to for as long as she wanted to. He liked the feeling. Plus his girlfriend is gorgeous.

"Please go shopping with us Austin." She tried again. Her voice dripped with sweetness and sounded so soft almost as if he could reach out and hold it. Before he knew what was going on he nodded.

"Yay!" She shrieked wrapping her arms around him and of course he moved his to hug her. He'd be a moron if he didn't. She nuzzled her face into his chest. A smile spread across his face reaching his eyes.

"Ok guys lets go." The brown haired Latina was back with the quirky red head he called his best friend.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Teases Dez. Has it seriously been twenty minutes already.

Ally closes the store and her and Trish start to excitedly talk to themselves as they walk, leaving Dez and Austin behind them.

"Dude," Austin starts, "What just happened?" he asks.

"Bro you just got played by your girlfriend." Dez answers laughing.

Her method of getting him to agree isn't fair.

_**BACK AT CHAROLETTE RUSSE**_

Ok, seriously sitting here was boring. How long did it take to try on clothes? The policy here is only six things in the fitting rooms anyway. The girls had said they were going to show them if they liked something so the poor boys would feel "Included" and so they could get their opinions but so far nothing has happened.

Austin flipped himself on the seat so his head was dangling off the edge upside down. He started to count the spots on the ceiling when he heard the click of heels. Still sitting upside down he looked in the direction and sure enough he saw the feet of a girl wearing black wedged heel boots. Yes, ok he knows what different types of heels are because of his mom and girl cousins.

His eyes can't fight the urge to roam the figure in front of him. The girl has fantastic legs that are accentuated because the dress stops at a tasteful part of the thigh. His eyes move further up and he sees that the r dress hugs the girl perfectly in all the right places showing of the curves of her body. The color of it, red, pops against the white creamy skin she has. His heart beats faster as he looks up at the face of the girl. Ally.

He flips himself so he is sitting up and scans her form more. He likes this strapless dress… a lot. How did he get so lucky?

"Woahohah." Dez says looking at Ally.

"So do you like it?" She asks smoothing down the material with her hands.

"Like it is an understatement Alls," Austin chuckles to himself.

"You look so beautiful." He tells her.

"Really? Because I don't know if…" she gets cut off.

"It's perfect Ally." he loves the smile that appears on her face.

"I'm going to change back and then we can wait for Trish." She says and then walks away.

Austin can't take his eyes off of her. Even though he has said and thought this before he can't get over how beautiful she is.

This time she changes quickly and comes back out wearing her denim skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and Vans. She still is pretty. She places the shoe box and the dress on the couch next to Austin and walks out of the dressing room only to return with… He can't really tell. Are those sunglasses? She sits down next to him. Yeah those are sunglasses. He eye's them curiously.

"So I don't get bored waiting for Trish to change back." She says while picking up a pair of glasses with hot pink thick rims. She unfolds the ends of the glasses but instead of putting them on herself she places them on Austin.

She laughs to herself while she grabs his phone which was next to him.

"Smile" she says while taking a picture of him. She looks at the photo that was taken and smiles at the face he had made.

"I love shopping." She says laughing while placing another pair over his eyes that are so indecisive about what color that want to be, as they appear brown on days like today but hazel on others.

In the next fifteen minutes he has tried on twenty pairs of sunglasses and has taken so many pictures he feels like he got mauled by the paparazzi but he doesn't mind. He would do anything to make Ally smile.

"Last picture I swear." She finally says while giving him a pair of sunglasses with butterflies on them. She puts on a pair just like them but hers are white.

She lifts up the phone to take the picture. Right before it takes, she presses her lips against his check making his smile change.

"I have to go pay." She says and walks off to the cash register with Trish. He had been so busy being a model for Ally he almost forgot they were waiting for the curly haired girl.

* * *

"Awwww you look so cute in those." She coos at him. He was sitting on the floor in the practice room scrolling through pictures while she organized what clothes she had to take home tonight and which ones she could leave here.

He was sitting crisscross while holding the phone out in front of him. Austin had been so distracted in looking at the photos he didn't notice her move behind him. He feels tiny hands make their way around his middle as her head settles on his shoulder. Just like he had done to her earlier.

"Thank you for coming with me today." She tells him.

"You don't have to thank me, it was actually fun." Well some of it was fun, he thinks to himself. The only parts he enjoyed were when Ally modeled what she was trying on and then when she had him try on simple things when waiting for Trish. He had tried on sunglasses, hats, and scarves all for his girl.

"Would you be willing to with use again? Not any time soon, but eventually?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I would." He answered honestly. He felt her lips form into a smile from where they were against his neck.

"Good, because I love shopping." She says kissing his neck and then getting up to sort her clothes.

* * *

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ! AUS IS PRONUCED LIKE AWW OR AWE OR AHH haha just thought you should know (:**

**So hello everyone, I_AM_THE_PRINCESS here as if you don't know who I am*INSERT HAIR FLIP HERE* Haha just kidding you guys. **

**Let's get down to business. If you're reading this please review and somewhere in it include the name of your favorite Teen Beach Movie song. I would really like to know what you think of this chapter. I apologize for the lame ending… I just didn't know how to stop. But other than that what did you think?**

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HATED IT. Haha if you can't tell already I am trying to add humor into this Author's note because I know how awful these are**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**

**Also I am excepting prompts and ideas. In the reviews give me a keyword like snow, apples, or even something like shoe lace and I will write a chapter either about your idea or include it somewhere. **

**Ideas are appreciated guys. If you give me a song, lyrics, an idea, or a prompt I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! **

**Thanks for reading this. Remember what I said at the beginning of this rant. If you're reading this leave a review and then include your favorite song from Teen Beach Movie. I love Cruisin for a Bruisin and Falling For You! What about you guys?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**I_AM_THE_PRINCESS ^_^**


End file.
